A minecraft story
by Agentmontana
Summary: I won't bore you with a summary but long story short. Badass characters, hot girls, big explosions lots of fighting. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys its me Montana, as here the story I promised you. This will be the story I writs when I'm not writing, a new kind of freelancer. Anyway I hope you enjoy please review and as a disclaimer I only own oc's and there will be a lot. Ill except one OC from you guys send it to me in a PM and fair warning the mob you choose to make it after cant b. Endermen, creeper, blaze, ghost, ghasts, cave spider, iron golem, or ender dragon. Sorry these were taken by my friends who will be the other characters. So enjoy the story and let me know what you think! Thanks again by**

The rain wasn't letting up outside the small apartment window in upstate New York and the teen occupying the apartment was not happy. "Arghhhhh, why won't this rain stop! I'm so freakin bored!" The teen stood up from the couch and walked over to his desk while he opened his laptop. When it finally powered up he clicked on the small icon of a grassy dirt block in his hot bar. When the familiar screen sporting the word Mojang, popped up he sighed with relief. "Alright, lets get started." He sat back and waited for his game to load. When his world loaded he asked himself "Where would I be without Minecraft?" He thought about it for a second and then continued playing. "I'd probably still be in this hell hole of an apartment anyway." He sighed at his misfortune. When he saw the most annoying thing in all of minecraft standing on his front lawn his irritation grew. The infamous creeper, with a green armless body, four stubby legs, a permanent frown on its face, and black lifeless eyes staring at him from a distance before it started scuttling toward him, hissing loudly. "Why does this world hate me!" He yelled to absolutely no-one as he maneuvered his character over to the beast. He pulled out his iron sword and repeatedly clicked the mouse until the creeper fell on its back and disappeared in a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared and he saw the creeper hasn't dropped anything he finally broke. "YOU COULDN'T HAVE AT LEAST DROPPED SOME GUN POWDER YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!" He started flipping out, throwing books and pens, flipping the chair over and just breaking everything. As he calmed down from his outburst and realized what he had done he punched his computer, hard. "Ffffffffffffffffffff-" he was cut short from his sentence when his computer started shorting out. The screen flashed, small arcs of electricity danced over the keyboard, shaking violently it sent out a huge amount if voltage into his fist and arced through his whole body. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in the unbearable pain as the electricity courses through him. A few seconds later he collapsed unto the floor and darkness overtook him as he lost consciousness.

Drew POV

I felt a huge pain in the back of my head as my vision returned to me. "Ughhh..." I sat up as my head began to swim, I tried placing a hand on my floor to steady my self. "Err... WHOA!" I yelled out in surprise as my hand sunk into sand below me. I looked around me in surprise and worry wondering why i wasn't in my apartment anymore and saw a forest not to far off, a wave less ocean stretched as far as the eye could see in front of me, the beach I was on stretched for about a 100 feet either direction. I clapped my hand to my head, "This is nuts, everything looks like minecraft here." Is all i could say. I stood up and heard a rustling behind me in the forest. I quickly spun around to see what had made the noise. I scanned the tree like and didn't see anything except loosely knitted trees, so I turned back around and began walking down the beach in an Easterly direction. "Where the hell am I (ill switch to nether soon)?" I sighed and threw my hands in my pocket and kept walking. I'm a 6' 2" 18 year old with messy black almost brunette hair, weird gold-ish silver eyes, a black T-shirt with a dark green hoodie over top of it, ink blue jeans with some tears in them from wearing 'em to much, green and black nikes and my backpack. Wait! My backpack! I quickly took it off my back, unzipped it and began tearing through it. I found a pen, a wad of crumpled paper, textbooks and a divider. I took the textbooks and threw them in the water in my foul mood. "Fuck college, I'm in Minecraft now." I joked with a smile, swung the backpack unto my back and kept walking along the beach. I walked for maybe an hour when I heard voices in the distance. "Other people finally, now I don't have to be alone." I ran up to a small camp where the voices were coming from. When i got there i noticed that the camp consisted of three people all squatting over some wood, a small fire, three weird looking tents made from blocks, and a dead creeper a little ways off. What I didn't notice in my excited out burst was that the people were cubed. And all held weapons. "Hey guys how's it going?" I asked nicely, with a hint of the excitement escaping me. They all snapped their heads up and looked at me, then each other, then back to me. I just stood there grinning like an idiot not realizing the danger I was in. After a few more minutes of them staring at me the one on the left sprung up and bashed me over the head with the flat of his sword. As I fell to my knees, darkness clouding my vision and spots dancing in front of my vision, I heard a single sentence before losing consciousness. "Damn creeper." I blacked out.

Cupa POV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I squeaked slightly when they hit the boy over the head. I wanted to hello at first but was to scared. now i wanted to help him so badly but knew I couldn't do anything and getting myself hurt/killed wouldn't help at all. But I knew who could. I slowly backed up from my hiding spot and began running silently, me being a creeper and all, over a hill and towards a house I saw in the distance. I tripped a few times along the way cursing myself for my clumsiness "Notch damn it! why can't I walk straight today!" I continued running towards the house, not letting up my dead sprint for a second. After about ten minutes of running I made it to the house. I bent over my knees and caught my breath my hood falling off and my orange hair falling around my face as I tried to regain my breath before knocking on the big wooden door. There was a soft whimper when i did knock and felt terrible because i forgot how easily scared the girl inside could get. the whimper was quickly followed by a soft and comforting voice but it was inaudible from behind the door. Then door opened and the most intimidating guy I've ever seen was revealed. Standing at 6 foot 8, 19 years old with spiky brown hair, a tan body with a six pack, moderate masculinity, black jeans, no shirt, his right arm a complete jet black color, one neon blue eye and a slightly glowing violet one. I stood gaping for a second, but whats weird is i see him all the time! why does this happen every time! "Erik... You have... To help... Cube humans-whew! Hang on a second." i bent over again and then brought my head up to look at him, his face looked annoyed and the violet eye slowly glowed brighter. he was getting agitated real fast. "They captured someone who looks like a us and like a creeper, but strangely he wasn't a creeper at all! You have to help him! Who knows what they will do to him!" I then tried pleading with him until he gave in and walked back inside. I thought he wasn't coming back until i heard the door click open and saw him in the door way once more. I took a sharp intake of breath as he came back out donning a black/purple shirt, a black cloth covering his whole head except his eyes (it was a little light out still, and a 5' diamond/obsidian scythe over his shoulder. I knew the blade had a powerful property, but what ran it was a mystery. i think it ran off of a half eye of ender and half ender pearl. because whenever he would throw it would disappear, reappear, home in on its target and slice them to shreds. He looked really intimidating with the weapon, his eyes, and the fact his right arm was slowly growing into a deadly black spike. He walked out and stopped. "Ill be right back." Was all he said before teleporting away. "That will never stop being creepy." I sighed and looked inside to see a girl about 17 years of age in a black sweatshirt, with black boots on, a skirt down to her knees, an Endermen hat, light purple eyes, brunette hair hair down to the middle of her back, and tears running down her face. I felt immediately terrible for taking her boyfriend away from her all of a sudden. "Oh Andr..." I walked in and sat next to her. She was crying furiously. "He'll be ok, he always his." I smiled lightly and she wiped her tears. "I hope so." Was her only reply. I felt absolutely terrible at taking him away from her, especially when they were sleeping. I whispered under my breath a quick "hurry back." And then went back to comforting my friend.

Erik POV

"Why did I agree to this?" I had teleported into the grove of trees Cupa had said she was hiding in. I teleported to the top of a tree and squatted down leaning on my scythe. I looked across the beach looking for the campsite with those damn cubes. We were at war with them just because they were prejudice and thought that us mobs were all monsters. Well the cubed ones are, but us humanized mobs. We are actually really nice. I mean sure we had the mob powers but still, we are good at heart. And sure I'm half Endermen half human (long story short I boned Andr) with Endermen powers and a super badass scythe, not to mention I was taught magic at an early age and that I excel in fire and darkness magic. But I only use my powers when I have to, and when I'm being helpful. But ever since this stupid war started I've had to protect myself and Andr from those idiot cube men. Speaking of which id finally spotted the campsite Cupa had described to me. "I found youuuu." I whispered into the cowl around my head. I teleported down to the ground and then to the edge of the campfires light. The idiot I was supposed to save was sitting tied up against a tree, gagged and all. He had a massive head wound on his forehead and it was bleeding unrelentingly, see I told they were prejudice, this guy was clearly not a mob! He just happened to look like us! While i was thinking this he looked up from the ground and saw my glowing and began to panic. A look of pure terror entered his eyes and a single tear mixed in with the blood from his head wound. I put a finger to my mouth indicating to stay quiet, he didn't move and I took that as if he had said ok. I then leaned back on back foot and removed the scythe from my back. The boy saw the diamond/obsidian scythe and panicked even worse. So being the dick i am, I smiled to myself and thought evilly "I'm gonna scare the crap out of him." I pointed the tip of the scythe at one of the cubists until I heard a familiar click in the back of my head, that's how I knew it was time to get this party started. I reared the scythe back and silently threw it at the boy, his face was priceless. Terror just swelled up through him as the blade spun wordlessly towards his neck. At the last second though I willed the whirling blade of death to teleport. It reappeared in front of the cubist I had locked on to and with a horrible screech inly a dying man could make, the scythe severed the soldier clean in two.

The two remaining cubist soldiers looked up in both urgency and horror as their dead comrade split into two pieces and fell to the dirt with a sickening crunch . they then watched as the blade flew towards me and how I caught it with one hand. The two jumped up and scrambled for their weapons foolishly as I lifted my head towards them. When it leveled with them my left eye (purple one) was glowing furiously in their direction, they stopped dead in their tracks, not daring to move and inch. "Goodnight ." Is all I said before I teleported swiftly trough them, bringing my scythe up through ones abdomen and out of his throat, rewarded with a disgustig gurgling noise as the schthe ripped through him. I then slammed him into the ground with a gruesome smack and crunch. I ripped the blade out and put it slowly on my back before conjuring fire around one hand and darkness around the other and turning to face the last opponent, I slowly turned the last few feet towards the last of the trio, shaking in his boots he nervously held his iron sword in front of him. I willed the fire to grow to an intense heat, finally I looked at him with eyes of pure furry my eye glowing intensely, at this he dropped his weapon and began to back up muttering the whole time. "Shadow blade... Shadow blade... Shadow blade..." I smiled at the nickname. "Been a while since I head that one." I thought to myself as he turned to try and run. As he ran away i threw the intense fireball at him, and with it such an intense heat it would incinerate him instantly. But being me and him being him I wasn't that nice as to give him a quick death. he had to suffer as we had at the hands of them. As soon as the fireball touched him I quickly threw the darkness at him. It enveloped his whole body and in an instant he was gone, I had erased him from existence, depositing him in a void where he would burn for eternity only to know pain and suffering. I smiled wickedly under my cowl and ported to where the boy was. I undid the gag and asked him if he was ok. he disnt answer he just looked at me blankly, like a cow in blazes fire charge. i tried asking him again but the moment I did he screamed bloody murder, which i ironically it was, as loud as he could. After a few seconds of my ears ringing I looked up at him with a look that said "what the nether kid?!" and asked. "Is that how you treat your rescuer?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello everyone, nice to see you all again. Enjoying the story I hope. Anyway here's chapter 2, I hope you all like it. Please continue to review, favorite, and follow if like the story! And a shout out to Skeletal Feline for the OC Storm. And Morgan wait a little bit longer and you'll be able to pick your favorite character as I introduce them. And if you're wondering lets just say there's a lot of characters to introduce. Ok enough with the chit chat! On with the story!**

Erik POV

The boy had the nerve to look at me weird when I asked him if A.) He was ok. And B.) if that's how you treat your rescuer/savior. I swear if this boy doesn't shape up soon we're gonna have problems. He started sputtering his response and I had to continuously wipe spit from what little of my face showed. "Rescuer... What the hell do you mean! And am I ok? AM I OK?! I WAS HIT OVER THE HEAD, TORTURED, INTERROGATED ABOUT SHIT I HAVE NO CLUE ABO-" "Please be quiet! You're giving me a head ache!" Is really all there was left to say after I knocked him out. One more minute of his rant and I would have gone nuts. I stood up and looked down at the unconscious form of some idiot that I had just saved. I bent down again and picked him up. Putting him over my shoulder I got ready to teleport back to home. And Andr. Oh notch she must be freaking out. I hope Cupa can keep her under control until I get there. With ever increasing worry for the enderwoman I conjured a big, concentrated ball of darkness and mixed it with some fire. Creating the black fire bomb I walked into the center of what was left of the camp, kneeled down and placed the bomb. It started to blink dully and slow. I got up from kneel and walked away. I turned around one last time. The bomb's blinking was getting brighter and quicker in frequency. I then teleported to get out of the soon to be crater. Finally making it back home. I turned and saw the massive explosion and thought "motherfucker I'm awesome." At that I took a deep breath and walked into my house, pushing the door open with my shoulder. As soon as I walked in I heard crying in the other room, and I saw a certain creeper girl passed out on a spare bed. Taking in the scene I then walked into our makeshift infirmary and placed the teen on a bed. He groaned slightly at the rough treatment but didn't wake up. I grabbed some supplies and worked on him for about fifteen minuets, I'm no medic so I only did the basics. I left him some water, bread, two pork chops a watermelon, a cookie, and a potion of healing just in case. After placing the food near him I walked out of the infirmary and closed the door behind me. The crying could still be heard, only louder now. There was a death grip on my heart while I listened to the crying it felt like every time a new sob was heard the grip got tighter. By this time I had taken off my cowl and willed my scythe to pass into the void until I needed it a shaky breath I pushed open the door leading to our bedroom, and there she was sitting on the edge of the bed in a black tank top with purple fuzzy pants. "So Cupa got her to change huh." She loved wearing her day out fit all the time, even to sleep. I dispelled that thought and refocused on her. She would look really cute in the attire if she hadn't been crying. I closed the door behind me and an audible click alerted the girl to my presence. She looked up at me with puffy, red, bloodshot eyes as tears still streamed from the corner of her eyes. But when she saw me happiness flooded her face. "Erik..." Was all she said, well whispered is more the term, before rushing over to me and wrapping me in a very tight hug. "Oh Andr." was all I could reply before she was on me. Her skin was warm to the touch and soft and smooth to boot. Now I may not be the tallest Endermen around, but weirdly enough her head still fit under my chin. As soon as our body's connected I returned the hug, wrapping my arms around her waist and then moving one hand to her back, where I started to gently rub circles, and one to the back of her head to put it under my chin and to keep her close. I kept trying to calm down the crying girl who's body was now shaking furiously. Which only succeeded in making me hold her tighter. With every brutal shaking fit that would rack her body I would hold her even tighter for a moment, whispering comforting words and swaying slightly. After about ten minutes of the hug her breathing returned to normal, she stopped sobbing, the shaking ceased and by the end of it she was the most exhausted thing in the world it seemed like, and I had just fought a battle! I couldn't believe how much this girl loved and cared for me, to be worried about me just because I leave for a little while. It brought a feeling to the pit of my stomach i had never felt before and it warmed my whole body. "So this is what love feels like?" Was my only thought other then girl i held in my arms. I loved the feeling that now coursed through my veins and I realized I needed to tell her the second I got the chance. We had been dating for four years and I never once said that I loved her. I immediately felt terrible as I picked her up with ease and placed her in the bed, climbing in behind her shortly afterwards. Pulling up the covers over us she snuggled against my body and sighed in contentment. I placed my arms over her and then snaked them around her waist pulling her a bit closer. I started drifting off to sleep before I had an idea and said "I love you Andr." I readjusted my head on the pillow and almost fell asleep when I heard. "I love you too Erik." I smiled in sheer happiness before kissing the top of her head and falling asleep.

Drew POV

God my head hurts. Who the hell keeps hitting me over the head for fucks sake?! I sat up and gripped the side of my head with one hand, and rubbed my temple with the other, gently trying to ease the throbbing pain in my head. Trying to remember the events of the night before hurt like a bitch though. "Damn it feels like that night in Times Square." I chuckled at the memory. "Those girls were nuts." I looked to my left and saw a tray with food on it and a glass bottle with a red liquid inside. "Well what do we have here? A comfy bed, treated wounds, food, and a potion of healing? Well Ill be damned if I don't capitalize on this." With that notion I hungrily wolfed down the food and washed it down with the water before topping it all off with the potion. I burped slightly and began to feel better, the potion obviously taking effect. I stretched my sore body and took in my surroundings. I was on a comfy red bed, the walls were a hospital white, there seemed to be surgical equipment and other medical looking thingys all over the place, and not a single window. Just a wooden door at the other end of the room. I sighed at the drabness of the infirmary. At least I hope it's an infirmary. I swung my legs off the bed and walked over to the door. Pushing the door open I saw I was in a standard minecraft house. Wooden walls, decorations, stairs, and other doors. Wow whoever built this lacks originality. I continued walking around the house getting my bearings until I heard a soft humming. Determined to find the source of the soft noise I walked around the whole house unsuccessfully until I realized it was coming from outside. Face palming at my stupidness I went to the front door and opened it. I looked around until I saw a girl sitting in one of those swinging couches on the deck. She was wearing a green hoodie with a creeper face on it that went slightly past the hem of her pants, light green knee high socks, and dark green tennis shoes. Under the hoodie the girl had flame orange hair with the the same color eyes, her hair was down to her below her shoulders and she stood at about 5' 9", she looked to be about 18, and was pretty flat chested. I was never one for big boobs though. All in all she was actually really cute and I had to stop myself from staring as she turned around and noticed me. She looked me up and down and smiled. A friendly smile mind you. "Hey looks who's awake. How was your nap..." She looked at me quizzically and I gave her my name. "It's Drew." I paused to look at the roaming cows, chickens and pigs. Thinking about my response I said. "But it doesn't seem fair you knowing my name and I don't have the pleasure of knowing yours." I gave a half smirk at this, me being relatively proud with the way I handled that. She couldn't contain the smile or the giggle at what I said. That smile was really pretty though. Hell this whole girl was down right beautiful. And as it seemed we were the only two in the house.i could live with that. At that exact moment I heard someone call from inside the house. "BREAKFAST!" Spoke to soon. I gave a disappointed look when I realizing we weren't completely alone in the house. The girl got up at the call to eat and walked past me. Before she walked in though she turned her head around causing her hair to whip around. "It's Cupa. See yah at breakfast smooth." With that she walked in the house. I gave a 'not bad' face that I had seen in countless memes and thought. "That's right bitches I'm smooth." With my new found confidence I walked in the house and towards the direction the voice had come from. After about two minutes of searching I found where I was going. It looked to be a decent sized kitchen. I saw Cupa in the corner opening a cabinet to get some plates for the table. Another girl was sitting at the table already though, her brunette hair a bit disheveled and her tank top slightly wrinkled. She was resting her chin on the palms of her hands with her elbows propped up on the table. I thought "Damn I get a house to myself with two hot girls? My lucky day." I walked in and heard a sink running. After taking my seat I looked towards the noise and saw a strangely familiar shape. A tall boy in a black and purple t-shirt, black pants, a jet black right arm, and again the impressive stature. I raked my brain trying to remember why he looked so familiar. "Grrr... Why can't I remember." I kept raking my poor brain until he turned around and placed some strawberries in a bowl on the table. He looked up at me and i saw his eyes. That's when I realized who he was and what happened last night. He was the demon from last night that had killed those three guys and rescued me. The color drained from my face and a look of pure terror came over my face. They all looked at me like I was crazy. How could they be so calm while living with this psychopath?! "S-stay... S-tay away f-from m-me." I started stuttering over my words and I got up really fast knocking over the chair. I backed away from the table as everyone continued to look at me. I backed up into a counter and groped my hands over it. Looking, searching for something to defend myself from... Him! My hands came to rest on a decent sized knife. I picked it up and brandished it in front me with shaking hands. The girls looked at each other with slight fear in their eyes. The demon boy tensed up and stood upright now. Damn he's tall. "Don't come any closer. I-ill throw it!" At that I pulled the knife back into a throwing position. The guy now stood between me and the girls. One of them gave a whimper and the guys left eye started glowing. slightly at first, but getting rapidly brighter. "Kid put down the knife. Now." He commanded. Who does this guy think he is?! Like I'm gonna take orders from him! "Fat chance asshole! I know what you are. I saw what you can do. They may not know it but I do!" They all looked at each other, each giving a look that said "what is this kid talking about?" I had had enough this... Thing! It Had to die. I cocked the knife back and would have thrown it if it wasn't for multiple arrows coming out of no where and pinning me to the wall. I tried desperately to break out of the arrows grip on my clothes but couldn't. I lay limp on the wall as a shape came into view. It was another guy, he looked like a walking flame, with yellow hair, orange eyes, red yellow and orange clothing and a stupid grin on his face. Behind him came two more girls. Each holding a bow with an arrow drawn. One was drastically shorter then the other and wearing black clothing with a skeletal frame being the only color on the clothing. The other was dressed in gray but taller. I didn't have time to think about the two girls because the guy in front of me plucked the knife out of my hands and started twirling it in his fingers. When he stopped he said with that stupid grin still on his face. "Weren't you ever taught to treat your host with respect. Not threatening to throw a knife at him?" With that the knife began to glow like a sword being smelted. I knew the knife had to insanely hot from the way it looked, but the guy didn't even flinch. It didn't bother him in the slightest! He melted the knife into a molten pool of metal and plastic on the floor. I looked up at him and thought. "I'm fucked."

**So who're the mystery characters? are they good? Evil? what's gonna happen? Okay you know what I can't build suspense for shit. Just stay tuned to find out who the new characters are and a furthering of the plot. So I hope everyone has a good day, and don't forget to wish your mothers a happy Mother's Day for all the hard work they do to put up with us. Anyway see ya later guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont even wanna apologize so ill tell you what happened and then Ill promise to upload faster and yada yada yada. Any way charger broke, couldnt do anything. Sorry but that's how it happened. Here's the really short chapter because I didn't have a ton of time to write this. **

Drew POV

He just melted a knife with his bare hands... "What the fuck is with you people!" I began yelling and thrashing against the arrows keeping me in place. "Let me down you fuckers!" The flame looking guy walked over to grab something off the table. When he got to the table I got a good look at him. He was about my height 6' 4" and looked about 22-23, he had a deep brown tan, he was really muscular but not in a disgusting way, his orange eyes resembled flames, especially when he would look around. His hair was dark version of yellow, like gold, his t-shirt blood red and came down over the belt loops on his regular red pants, his shoes were also red with red and yellow flames all over them. While he was at the table I took the chance to look over at the girls. The shorter of the two looked... Interesting. She was about 5' 8" and younger then the other two, maybe 18-19, her skin was a milky white pale, her eyes were a storm gray and very easy to stare at, she didn't seem to have many muscles but I knew looks can be deceiving. She wore a loose fitting black t-shirt that had a skeletal spine and rib cage on the front, skeletal gloves, gray shorts with black yoga pants that had skeletal legs, her hands were covered with black gloves that had the hands bones on them as well. Her hair went down to the middle of her back and at the top was snowy white and then as it went down it darkened until at the very end so it looked jet black. Two of her teeth were slightly pointed, like a skeletal feline. All in all she was very attractive and looked very dangerous with that golden bow of hers. The other girl was taller, she stood at 6' 2" and looked about a year or two younger then the guy. She wore a gray vest that covered only half of her C-cup boobs, a gray mini skirt that went down to just below above the middle of her thighs, she also had a gray hat and boots to match. Her skin was the same milky white as the other girl, her eyes on the other hand were a dark gray and scary to look at. The other one was definitely more attractive. The guy turned around and walked back up to me while eating some fruit. He looked so smug eating that fruit. Then I realized that I still hadn't eaten yet and my stomach was aching from the lack of food. My stomach growled at the thought of food and the guy eating right in front of me wasn't helping. He stopped in front of me again chewed for about two minutes before swallowing and looking back up at me. "So... I want to know something." He paused for effect. "I want to know your name and why you're here. Think you can answer that?" He pulled up a stool and placed it down in front of me before sitting back down. I looked between all of them and made up may mind. "Before I answer. I want to know your names first." They looked at each other and I watched them expectantly, waiting for their replies. "We'll see you going to answer?" I raised an eyebrow and thought. "I look like a talking scare crow." When I finished the thought I looked back out at the assembled members of the house. The first one to finally answer was the girl that looked like a Skelton cat. "My name's Storm." After that she began pointing to the other teens and named them. "The green freak is Cupa." "Heyyyyyy." She interrupted. Storm sighed and continued. "The girl that looks like an older version of me is my sister Amanda, she is insanely good with a bow and could snipe you from a 1,000 blocks out." Amanda just nodded in reply. "The really cocky bastard in frog of you is Jack. He's a bit of a smart ass." At this the guy stood up and with a cocky smile he did a completely 360 on his back heel and when he turned around fully be pointed two finger guns at me. I rolled my eyes and thought. "Oh great like I didn't get enough of these through out high school." She continued after his little show and pointed to the girl that was cowering behind the tall guy. "That's Andr. She's really quite and gets scared easily." When I heard that I instantly started thinking of ways to scare her, but my thoughts were cut off when she added "and don't think about scaring her or harming her in anyway or else to have to deal with Erik over there." She pointed to the last member of the house. The tall menacing one. The one who had killed without remorse with that ghastly scythe and those weird powers. I gulped noisily thinking about that night. He still had his arms crosses over his chest and he looked at me with pure resentment. After a few moments of staring at each other I asked a the question that had been plaguing my mind all day. "What are you?" He continued staring at me. I could feel the two multicolored eyes staring through my soul and slowly incinerating it. He replied after what felt like years to me, but was in reality three minutes. "I-" he disappeared from sight and reappeared in front of me. I took in a small intake of breath as a long jet black arm was against me throat. His grip was iron and I couldn't do anything to loosen it. "Am you worst nightmare." He paused and strengthened the hold. No human could be this strong. "Literally." At the final notion he released my neck and began gasping for air. I took it in to fast and my head started swimming. Colorful spots danced across my vision as a growing darkness enveloped the world. Before I passed out I heard a voice whisper in my head. "Embrace the darkness. Become one with the darkness." It was deep with a slight raspy hint. I tried looking at the on looking people, but I couldn't see them. I did as the voice told me and embraced the darkness. "Good. It has now begun." I blacked out wondering what it meant by 'it has begun.'


	4. Chapter 4

Andr POV

I looked out from me hiding spot behind Cupa and saw that the boy, Drew I think, had passed out. Erik turned away from the hanging boy and looked at jack. His previous scowl was replaced by a broad grin as he fist bumped his best friend. When they were younger the two of them did everything together and had become best friends fast.

"Dude! What are you doing here! It's been what?! A year and a half since the snow biome?" Jack's cocky smile was replaced with a look of sadness and he nervously played with his javelin on his back. He looked back up at his waiting friend and took a shaky breath. He went to say something but choked on his words. I felt so bad for the skeletal blaze. Something terrible must have happened for Jack was the most powerful one of us all and NOTHING made him uneasy! Not one thing. He pulled the javelin off of his back and started twirling it in his fingers. I saw jack like an older brother and seeing him like this just made me want to hug him but Amanda got there first. His girlfriend wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and caressed his cheek. His face relaxed at this and he moved one hand up to stroke her arm. He looked back up at Erik and took a final shaky breath.

"The temple exploded." He paused as a worried look crossed over Erik's face and the air in the room seemed to tense up just like its occupants. He resumed his statement with final authority. "He has returned."I gasped and Erik immediately bolted up right and fear took its place on his face. He looked petrified. The one person that brought him here and the one he put away for eternity had become free.

"B-but how...?" He stuttered and sat down. The look of pure fear need leaving his face. I felt terrible for my boyfriend. He had lost so much to this man and lost ten times more trying to get rid of him. I moved over to him and sat on his lap, resting my head on his chest I curled up in his lap and drew small circles on his chiseled chest. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed the small of my back slowly, causing electricity to shoot up my spine and make me blush slightly. His cool and determined demeanor was restored once I showed him he was not alone.

"Erik I have no idea. But just like you I want to get to the bottom of this." Jack finished and replaced his javelin. Erik made no movement to respond. He just looked blankly at the floor until his head snapped up and he said.

"Jack." The skeletal blaze looked up at being addressed.

"Yea?"

A evil smile began to dance on his lips when he said. "Gather the troops." Jack got a wicked look in his eyes as he realized what was going to happen. He smiled demonically and stood up. The two friends walked towards each other and they raised their arms like they were going to arm wrestle. They clasped their hands and Erik said. "The boys are back in town."

"Nether yea, motherfucker." With that they shoulder bumped like a handbox (football in minecraft) team and Jack sprinted out of the house. We all gathered on the front porch as we watched Jack run into the open field and throw three fireballs skyward, and another three straight through ground. As the fireballs soared into the sky and exploded into three numbers. 1,0,5. Or otherwise known as the 105th. I smiled at the thought of the team reassembling and hopefully putting HIM to death for good. i looked up at Erik and gave him a cheeky smile before hugging him and leaning my head on his shoulders. He wrapped a single arm around me as he pulled me closer and I could hear/feel his heart rate race and the smile painted across his face. I loved him so much.

Rivyx POV

I looked around the nether for something to do and saw nothing. I sighed and leaned back closing my eyes for a second. not even two minutes in i heard an abrupt cough and opened one eye. What I saw was a 5' 7", a well toned and tanned body with a slim figure, 17 year old girl wearing nothing but a brown bikini, gold gauntlets and shin guards, and blaze rods floating around her. I opened my other eye as she sat down on my chest and laid down on top of me. She snuggled into me and I wrapped my arms around her. She was incredibly good looking and she was very warm. We just laid there for a what felt like eternity in heaven where it was really three minutes in the nether. I rubbed her back and she looked up at me with caring yellow eyes. I smiled and caressed her cheek. "Skylar, what's the matter?" I continued to look into her eyes, even as she dropped them. I cupped her chin in my hand and gently forced her head up so we were staring into each others eyes. Her vibrant eyes entrapping my blood red ones. Her eyes had lost their twinkle and a frown had found its way to her beautiful face. I felt a grip on my heart looking at her sad expression. I leaned forward and softly kissed her forehead, then tilting my head so our foreheads met, I gave her a smile that showed my love for the fiery girl. "Come on skylarrr..." I cooed softly. "I'm here for you and I will help you in anyway possible." I paused to quickly kiss her soft and warm lips. "I love you skylar, and I hate seeing you like this. So please, tell me what's wrong." She sat up and reached behind her back, she then pulled out a flyer and showed it to me. It read:

Wanted

For treachery of his own kind.

Name: Riyvx

Age: 16

Height: 6' 2"

Appearance: Zombie Pigman/Blaze hybrid, black cloak over blood shirt with black shorts, dark brown hair, 5' black diamond Katana, obsidian shurikens, a blood lust dagger, and black and red sneakers.

Kill on sight

Reward: 12,000,000,000 Diamonds

If caught return to Lord Herobrine.

My mouth hung open as I read the last part. I couldn't believe it, he was back. After all that work that we did to contain and be rid of him, he was back to terrorize us. "Sky. I have to go." I looked towards her as she stiffened. It was a slight motion but I caught it and then gripped her in a tight embrace. "I want you to come with me. I want you to meet Erik and Andr so you can become friends and I can-" I was cut short by an explosion. In half a heart beat I had my katana out, and I was in a defensive position in front of Skylar. What I saw astounded me. Hanging in the sky were the numbers 1,0, and 5. "The 105th..." I breathed this out and looked at skylar. She looked scared but I gave her a broad grin and said. "The team's reassembling." A glint entered her eyes and she got an evil smile.

"This is gonna be fun." She added.

"Oh nether yea it is. And jack will be glad to see his little sister again." I turned and looked up at the hill above the lava and saw a figure standing on the hill with a white coat, snowy hair, a black and white staff held behind his back, and a look of glee on his face. He looked down at me and waved. I waved back and called out "BEAT YOU THERE BOA!"

"BET YOU WILL!" He called back. I laughed and turned to skylar. She had set up a nether portal leading to Erik's house. I sported a cocky grin and kissed her quickly before saying.

"Race you" she turned and started to walk through the portal.

"You're on." Then she jumped in.

"Cheater." I began running. in a heart beat I ran up the wall through all the upper levels of the nether and the lower levels of the earth, flew up into the sky and bolted to the house in the distance. Then Skidded to a stop and waited for Skylar to come out of the portal. When it finally arrived I leaned back and said. "I win." She just looked at me and said.

"It's no fair. You can run as fast as Erik and Andr can teleport." She pouted some and crossed her arms over her chest. I moved forward and took her in a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Oh come one, you know you love me." She giggled into my chest, looked up, and kissed my jawline softly.

"I do." With that I turned around and draped my arm over her shoulder walked in side. I kicked the door open and said.

"im back bitches!"


	5. Chapter 5

**i had to re-write this a lot so I just shortened it and plz no hate for shortness. This was difficult for me. **

Erik POV

"I'm back bitches!" Rang out through the house. I was laying on the couch with Andr curled up on my chest and my arms wound tightly around her waist. She immediately tensed up and i began rubbing her back soothingly trying to get her suddenly speeding heart to calm down.

"Andr." I cooed softly in her ear. "Please calm down." I started massaging the small of her back. "For me?" She looked at my pleading face, closed her eyes and nodded slightly. After that she took a deep breath and I could feel her heart rate return to normal. I kissed the top of her head and whispered my thanks and closed my eyes, but not five minutes later did the cause of her little scare walk in loudly and trespass in our room. For notch's sake! He knew where his damn room was! And I decided to remind him of such. When the door swung open Andr almost jumped out of my arms and gave a small squeak of fright. Completely forgetting about the asshole in my doorway I bolted up right and caught her in a tight embrace. She had her eyes squeezed firmly shut and tears were welling at the corners. I looked up quickly at the grinning boy and his flaming girlfriend. I glared at the boy, my purple eye glowing like mad, and then looked at the girl and gave her a look that asked her to remove him from the room. She nodded her understanding and took his hand while leading him away.

"Come on Riyvx, lets go wait for more of your team."

"But I wanna talk to Erik!" He protested.

"Lets go. Now." She began leading him away a bit more harshly and he seemed scared of what would become of him of he disobeyed. Smart boy. As the door shut I held Andrs shaking body against mine. Trying desperately to show her that she was safe. That I won't let anything hurt her. Ever.

"Andr?" I asked softly. "Annnndrrrrr." She looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Yes? What is it?" She asked in just barley a whisper.

I smiled and leaned my head down towards hers and closed my eyes as she mimicked me.

"I love you." I whispered before our lips met and a rush of electricity shot through my body as soft, warm lips caressed mine. The kiss was that of a lovers. Gentle but not devoid of its meaning. It was incredible. Having her body against mine was fantastic. The rush of sensations and feelings was just remarkable. I loved every minute of it, but she just looked down at the ground while pushing me away. Needless to say I was stunned at her sudden mood change. "Andr... What's the matter?" I asked worry evident in my voice.

She turned away and responded with.

"No you don't... No loves me and no one ever will! Because I am a good for nothing scaredy cat that can't fend for herself and protect anyone! I'm worthless!" She yelled at me. My heart felt like it had just been shot.I was absolutely stunned. I-I couldn't believe this. What had I done to make her like this?

"Andr?" I asked barely above a whisper. I was genuinely hurt and worried. "What's the matter?" I finished.

She turned around sharply.

"What's the matter?! What's the fucking matter!?" I flinched and looked away from her piercing glare. "Them! Her and that stupid... Whatever the nether he is!" She threw her arms around in exasperation but pulled them quickly down and screamed As she held her arm at her side. I rushed over to her and looked at her arm. There was a scorch mark and smaller lightning bolt looking scorches across the underside of her arm. I looked up at her and asked in a steely cold voice.

"Who." She looked away and in a saddened voice.

"Drew and Cupa." I got up and pulled my cowl over my face. Summoning my scythe to my back I went looking for Riyvx. I walked into the living room where he and Skylar were situated in an intense make out session his shirt off and her shirt and pants were missing.

"Riyvx." I called out in a commanding voice. Startled he looked up at me and before He said anything I said. "We have work to do." He stood up and gave skylar a quick kiss before pulling on his shirt.

"Be back soon." He checked for his katana and strapping it on to his hip sideways he followed. "What's going on dude?" I didn't respond and just looked around for jack. Finding him in the kitchen I threw a pillow at him. He turned around quickly and saw us clad in our gear. Grabbing his spear and placing it on his back we walked out of the door.

"Erik. What's going on?" Jack asked trying to keep pace with my long strides.

"Yea seriously dude." Riyvx said bringing up the rear. I kept walking but gave them the short version.

"Drew and Cupa hurt Andr." I breathed out. Jack saw Andr as a sister and stiffened. Riyvx kept silent. "We're going to give them our complaints." After a long pause Riyvx added.

"I thought Cupa was her best friend?"

"So did I."

Time skip 1 hour

We came up on the house where the two were supposedly living. I scouted the house and noticed the walls were diamonds and the door iron. I didn't care where he got all the diamonds from but what I did care about was that the two who hurt my Andr were inside.

"Jack" I said motioning him forward. He came up behind and stood there. "When I say, me and Riyvx well run down the hill and I want you to throw your spear overtop of us and into the door so we can get in." He got a mischievous look in his eyes and in a dark voice remarked.

"I love explosions." I waited three seconds and we tore down the hill. I pulled my scythe off my back and I heard Riyvx unsheathe his katana. Fire crackling along the blade. A whistle pierced the air and a thud marked the spear hitting the door. The spear started blinking and beeping as we ran up. The next few seconds were a blur. First the fiery explosion blew open the door. Next Riyvx, without breaking step, threw five shuriken into the door and choking screams were there only response. Then I ran and slammed the scythes odd curve onto a mans head. It fit perfectly around his neck and as a sword was swung at me I jumped backwards and kicked the hilt so it spun around his neck cutting his head clean off and blood spewed all over the place as i hit the ground, rolled backwards, turned my black arm into a spike and drove it threw the man who tried to decapitate me's head and out his mouth. I pulled my arm out and and picked my scythe up. but Riyvx and Jack had the rest. In less then a heart beat Riyvx ran threw 5 guys and stood there as they looked at each other and then fell apart. Jack had picked up his reanimated spear and was twirling it between his fingers in front of like a makeshift tornado maker. A vortex of fire spewed forth over the remaining men and their burning screams filled the room. I kept walking as jack picked up a guy and ripped his head off, then threw it at the last man standing. It hit the mans throat and broke it with a resonating crack.

"If only Nick had thrown that." He suggested. We kept walking and came upon a door. The fire and smoke behind us giving a great back drop as the smoke overtook us. "I got this." Jack pulled back and with a gloved hand punched the knob clean off and then kicked open the door. We walked in with me In front, jack to my right and Riyvx to my left. I was not letting this man get away this. And these two would see me through it. Drew was going to die.


End file.
